Beatrix
Beatrix is an Evergirl student at the School for Good . She is seen as the best Evergirl in school, as well as the most eligible princess, and a number of Everboys compete for her attention. However, she only has eyes for Tedros, the most eligible Prince in school, and strives to win him over and share the position of Good Class Captain with him. When Reena starts crying out of fear of rooming with Agatha, who she believes is a Never mistakenly put in the School for Good, Beatrix invites her to move in with her. Relations Beatrix is the granddaughter of the maiden who outwitted Rumpelstiltskin. In the first book, she consistently flirts with Tedros, believing that he is the perfect match for her because he is the most sought-after Everboy and she is the most sought-after Evergirl. However, Tedros doesn't care much for her, because he knows that she doesn't know the real him. Despite this, he humors her on multiple occasions, as he initially believes that both Sophie and Agatha are witches. After Tedros breaks up with Sophie, Beatrix assumes he will automatically date her, but becomes irritated when Tedros ignores her and sulks over Sophie's betrayal, then later shows a newfound interest in Agatha. Neither Agatha nor Sophie like her much, which doesn't change in their second year at the new School for Girl. In The School for Good and Evil, Beatrix is very mean to both Sophie and Agatha, often calling Agatha offensive names and repeatedly humiliating Sophie in front of Tedros. At the School for Girls, however, she praises the two Readers for freeing girls from princes, openly admiring them. Beatrix is said to be constantly be surrounded by an entourage of about seven Evergirls, but is closest to her roommate Reena and her friend Millicent. Personality Beatrix is a stereotypical mean, popular girl who falls in love with the popular prince in school, Tedros. She is supposedly an ideal princess - beautiful and "kind to all," but, like most of the other Evergirls, she really cares more for how she looks than anything else. Her nature greatly changes in the School for Girls. She becomes much more friendly and adventurous, and yet despises men. In the School for New Evil, she appears to have matured quite a bit, and is an enourmous asset in the fight against the School Master. Appearance In the first book, she is blond, fairest of them all, more radiant than the sun, and considered to be the most beautiful of all of the Evergirls. As a part of Debeautification at the School for Girls, Beatrix gives up on caring for her appearance, choosing to shave off all of her hair, much to Sophie's chagrin. Later, she admits that she misses her hair, and keeps her hair extentions and other Beautification supplies in a trunk under her bed. The Circus of Talents In her turn, Beatrix faces off against Hort, who revealed his ability to turn into a Man-Wolf. Beatrix sings a song so catchy, even Tedros can't help singing along, despite his dislike of her. She wins her round and watches as Hort is punished. A World Without Princes She compliments Agatha and Sophie when they come to the School for Girls, ignoring the fact that she had been rude to them the previous year. However, this doesn't stop her from immediately leaving the room she shared with the two Readers when Agatha lies about Sophie becoming ill only to go into the woods with Yuba. She idolizes Evelyn Sader and constantly tries to catch her attention, but fails due to the Dean's fixation on Sophie and Agatha. When Agatha accuses Beatrix of sneaking into the School for Boys because she finds a snakeskin cape and a boy's uniform under her bed, she admits that she has nothing but hair extensions there, and honestly misses using them. Beatrix makes it onto the Girl's trial team, but is forced to forfeit when she and Millicent are nearly killed by two Princes. The Last Ever After Like most students, Beatrix despises the School for New Evil and regularly protests Sophie and the School Master's reign. When she complains about being forced to attend Uglification classes and learn how to command Henchmen, Sophie remarks that this sounds like an ordinary day for her.Beatrix reluctantly excels at her Evil schoolwork and is tracked as a leader along with Chaddick and Ravan, despite the School's overcrowdedness and her hatred of Evil. In preperation for the war against Tedros and Agatha, she runs the school infirmiry, which is overcrowded due to Sophie's harsh training methods. Beatrix witnesses Beezle's death and, thinking him a student, rushes to tell Sophie, who dismisses her and tells her whoever it was probably deserved it. When Merlin arrives at school and begins training the students to fight on the side of Good, Beatrix searches for and finds powerful Evil spells, which were previously banned by the School Master, to teach her fellow students in order to help them survive Sophie's training and continue opposing Evil. In the war against the School Master, Beatrix manages to stay atop her Stymph far longer than the other students and takes out a number of undead villains with flaming arrows. Trivia *Beatrix hails from the Ever kingdom of Jaunt Jolie. *In The School for Good and Evil, Beatrix recieves a fluffy white bunny as a familiar, who she names "Teddy," after Tedros. Tedros hates it. Though the students were supposed to release their familiars into the Blue Forest after a week, Beatrix loved Teddy so much that she kept him. *In the School for Girls, Beatrix starts learning Elvish in the time she has now that she has given up Beautification. *When Tedros asks Agatha to be his ball date, she is initially distraught, but later accepts Chaddick's proposal, though she is still upset about Tedros. *During Evelyn Sader's challenge "Unforgiven," the phantom her heart produces is Chaddick, suggesting that she eventually got over Tedros and began developing genuine feelings for Chaddick. *Beatrix's fingerglow color is unconfirmed, as Evergirls rarely use magic with the exception of Agatha.